April (ROD)
April is one of the main protagonist of the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality In the beginning, she is hard-working and responsible, yet innocent and sheltered, as she has never been to a high school party or prom and has never had alcohol in a red plastic cup. She is honest to a fault and a terrible liar. As she mentions to Logan, she overthinks everything. Background April is a senior in high school at the top of her class. She attends a prestigious prep school in the Mar Vista neighborhood of West Los Angeles and has been accepted conditionally to Langston University. She has always led a safe and cautious life but after turning 18, she yearns for excitement and to stand out. However, she is held back by her protective father, who is an L.A.P.D. detective. After she meets Logan, she begins to step outside of her comfort zone, becoming more daring and rebellious. Relationships Logan Logan is one of April's love interests. She first catches a glimpse of him when she is riding the school bus and later crash into him while talking to Riya and Darius. Because he gets Brent to invite April to his house party, they meet up again at Brent's house. When they decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells April that he has never had much time for people and that cars don't let you down. Even if they break down, there's always a reason and you can fix cars, not people. April counters that cars have no emotions and can't love you back, but he says he doesn't mind. In Season 1, Episode 1, when April decides to kiss him, she also tells him it's her birthday. In Season 1, Episode 2, he invites April to a sideshow, where she rides with him when he races for the keys to Vaughn's food truck. In Season 1, Episode 3, he introduces April and Dom to the crew and they play pool with them. Later, he teaches April how to drive a stick-shift. April tells him she realize she is the one who is dangerous to him because she will mess things up for him. He says that is what's driving him crazy; part of him really wants that to happen. However, by the end of Season 1, Episode 5, after Salazar attacked April and got into a fight with Logan, he pushes April away because he sees the conflict she is going through and wants her to leave while she can. At the end of Season 1, Episode 10, Colt reveals to April and the rest of the crew that her first encounter with Logan did not happen by chance, that Teppei told Logan to approach her because the older man knew her father was the detective assigned to catch the MPC. Colt Kaneko April first meets Colt in Season 1, Episode 2, as she wanders around the sideshow marveling at the cars and atmosphere. He asks if she is lost, admitting he usually wouldn't care but he's trying to give back to the less fortunate. He knows he's a jerk, but he can multitask and so he tells her about the sideshow. While Logan likes April's outfit, Colt tells April she is trying too hard. After the race, Mr. Kaneko tells April and Logan that Colt is his son. In Season 1, Episode 3, he tries to figure April out and when they play pool with the crew, April asks him why he's obsessed with her and makes him flustered. He admits it's nice to see someone with brains although he doesn't understand why'd she be there with Logan. In Season 1, Episode 6, he is the one that drives April to the DMV to get her license.